Dance with a Blonde Devil
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Mikki Chase falls back in time to meet Sharon Rainsworth and accidently dances with the devil himself. Formerly known as Back in Time: A Vincent Nightray Story. Some AdaxElliot SharonxGilbert and AlicexOz
1. Chapter 1

**Important:** Okay, so this was originally called Back in Time: A Vincent Nightray Story, but I felt the need to do some make-up work on it since it was my very first published fanfiction and it was it's one year anniversary (plus it was slightly terrible).

Later on you will meet a man named Jacque. I was thinking of making this a cross-over with Final Fantasy VII and Jacque was to be Reno. I decided against it since I only wanted Reno in this. I ended up just changing his name. Now you know how to properly picture Jacque.

* * *

><p>Mikki Chase looked down at the busy street that below her fourth story balcony. All the cars were pointed towards their destination; their headlights lighting up the polluted Earth. She watched as the people walked down the sidewalk either getting home from work or going to a night shift. A thought occurred to her that nobody would miss her if she jumped; it's not like she had any friends or family left. Her brother Xerxes-the last family she had-had just died last week and her best friend Alice had left her behind so she could go off with Oz a month earlier. She was tired of being completely alone. She took in one big breath, closed her eyes, and stepped off the balcony.<p>

Mikki felt the wind whip through her hair as she fell down to her death. Suddenly, the wind stopped and she could feel herself lying on something hard and dusty. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was lying in the middle of a dirt road and a carriage was coming towards her at a high speed. Mikki quickly rolled out of the way, and the driver pulled back the reins of the two horses to yield them. When the carriage came to a stop he looked at her with irritation and confusion. She looked at the scenery around her before looking back at him. The city had disappeared and in its place were big fields and an occasional small cottage.

"Are you alright miss?" The driver ventured after some time of looking at the strange girl.

"Where am I?" Mikki inquired as she looked around with big eyes. The driver looked around with her.

"I think you're very lost, my dear." He responded after scanning the area and letting his eyes rest upon her again. She was not dressed appropriately; not even a peasant would dare dress in what she was wearing.

A window on the carriage door opened and a girl stuck her head out of it. "Why did you stop?" She asked the driver in a curious tone. The girl had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and had bangs hanging in her light burgundy eyes. "Oh! Who is this poor girl?" Her attention eventually came upon Mikki.

"I don't know my Mistress, she just appeared in the road and I about ran her over."

"My my, she looks absolutely filthy! Not to seem too conceited and rude, but what on earth are you wearing?" Her brows scrunched together as she studied Mikki.

Mikki looked down at her ripped grey t-shirt and worn-out jeans. Only the other girl's collar was visible from the window, but from just that Mikki could tell that her casual attire definitely looked out of place. She looked back up and saw that the girl had closed the window and opened the door, stepping out onto the street.

"I am Lady Sharon Rainsworth. Now may I ask, who are you?" She held out her hand to Mikki and helped her up out of the dirt.

"My name's Mikki. I'm afraid I've gotten lost, you don't supposes you could tell me where I am?"

Sharon gave her a smile, "Why, you're right in front of the Rainsworth's land!"

Mikki looked out into the distance and saw a mansion that was made out of stone. The smaller houses spread out in the field didn't look like any type of modern building. Finally, Mikki figured out her next question. "What year is it?"

Sharon gave her a questioning look before answering, "It's 1808 dear. You look a little confused, why don't you come home with me and we'll get you cleaned up and into an outfit that looks better." Sharon said with a trusting smile that Mikki couldn't argue with.

They arrived in front of the mansion that was apparently Sharon's home. Mikki was ushered inside quickly by Sharon and the driver, and taken to a large bedroom with a white marble fireplace with round chairs huddled around it. The driver left, and Sharon ushered her into an even larger closet full of different styled dresses that were organized by color and had matching shoes underneath each one. Mikki continued to stay slient as Sharon picked out a blue and white dress with clear heels tinted blue. Sharon brought her back out into the bedroom and had her sit down in a chair by a pure white vanity that had a mirror attached. Sharon did up her hair so it fell softly against her face, and put on just enough makeup to brighten her features. As she was doing this, Mikki silently explored the room in the reflection in the mirror; she also studied Sharon whenever she wasn't looking.

"You don't talk much," Sharon said when she put the finishing touches on Mikki and showed her inside a changing room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused right now." Mikki replied from the other side of the door as she tried to figure her way into the dress. "I came from the year 2011 and everything is so different here."

"2011! Are you a time traveler?" Sharon didn't sound as shocked or skeptical as Mikki thought she would.

"Mmh, not that I know of. The last thing I remember was jumping off of my balcony onto a street full of cars."

"Cars?"

"They're similar to your carriages, only without a horse."

"Oh, how strange yet fascinating they sound! May I ask you something? Why on earth would you jump off your balcony? Is that what people do for fun?"

"No," Mikki gave off a small chuckle, and then turned serious. "I guess I just felt there was no other way out." She walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of a mirror. Her red hair popped against the light blue dress, and the dress also brought out the silver specks that were in her blue eyes.

Sharon decided to leave well enough alone when she saw the look of depression on Mikki's face. Instead, an idea came to her. "Well, don't you look absolutely stunning? You'll be the envy of the ball," Sharon gripped Mikki's shoulders and gave a suspicious smiled at her through the mirror.

Mikki caught on right away. "What do you mean 'ball'?"

Sharon gave a light giggle of enthusiasm. "Welllllll," she let go of Mikki and fluffed up her hair, procrastinating because she was afraid of the answer Mikki was most likely going to give. "I was finally invited to the Nightray's party this year, but I couldn't get any of my friends to go with me-they don't really like the Nightray family much," she added the last bit under her breath. "So when we found you sitting in the road like that I thought it was a sign that I wasn't going alone!"

"I-I can't go to a ball; I'm still not sure if I've died and gone to hell!" Mikki declared.

"Oh now, a lady doesn't talk that way. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a few manners before we go to the ball. We should be on our way now, it starts in a few hours and it'll take us at least three to get there."

"But-"

"Shush," Sharon cut her off, "we'll have enough time in the carriage to teach you the most important manners and turn you into a proper lady!" Sharon squealed as she drug Mikki by the wrist towards the front doors.

Mikki was stuffed back into the carriage along with Sharon, and the driver headed down the road that Mikki had landed on. If there was one thing that Sharon was, it was persistent. She drilled and drilled rules about manners and silverware into Mikki's head until Mikki felt like her brain wanted to throw up. Finally, when Sharon was convinced that Mikki wouldn't embarrass her, she shut her mouth after sighing and watched the foliage pass by. The silence left a ringing in Mikki's ears, so when she was finally able to think without manner floating around in her head she asked about the Nightray family.

"So why didn't your friends want to go to the Nightray ball?"

"There's a rumor about Vincent Nightray. People think he killed his father. Plus he has different colored eyes that are apparently a bad omen and they creep the living daylight out of people…and me. But I try not to judge on the color of his eyes, it would be rude if I did."

Mikki stared at her, "Why are we going to this party?"

"Because it's one of the biggest balls of the year! Also, his father's body has never been found so we're not really sure if he killed him, but people just don't want to accept him. His other two brothers are just fine. In fact, I know Gilbert personally. That's Vincent's older brother, Elliot is the younger one."

Mikki nodded but was still curious. "How does the rumor go?"

"Well, first things first, Vincent and Gilbert were adopted by the Nightray family when they were young so they've never been too attached to their father, but the Nightray mother was kind and gentle so they accepted her and loved her like a true mother. At least that's what Gilbert told me." Sharon tried to hide a smile when she thought of Gilbert.

She continued, "The rumor goes that their father killed their mother because she was making the children 'soft' by loving them. It was quite sad when that happened. I still remember reading the news article about it. Anyway, as they grew up without their mother Vincent was the one treated the worst; he was the one who was attached to their mother the most. Now this is where the rumor starts; a few days after Vincent's eighteenth birthday he snapped and finally killed his father. No one is sure what caused him to snap; most likely though, his father said something that pushed him too far or did something one too many times and Vincent had had enough. Some say he poisoned his breakfast, others say he strangled him. Either way the story ends that he buried his body outside in the garden full of black roses."

Mikki was exasperated. "That's twisted, why didn't his father ever get thrown in jail?"

"He had too much money. Same reason Vincent is still free." She said in a matter-of-fact way. Her eyes grew big at a thought that occurred to her. "I have to warn you about something that's very important. If Vincent does ask you to dance, don't look him in the eyes. I know I said I try not to judge him and all that, but there's one rumor I don't want to test; that he's the devil." As Sharon said this, the driver pulled up alongside a few other carriages.

"Looks like we're here!" Sharon's bubbliness came back just as the driver opened the door for the girls. Mikki looked around and saw a mansion that was twice the size of the Rainsworth's.

The sky was beginning to turn dark so butlers came out to light the lamps that lined the marble stairs up to big oak doors. They walked through the doors and entered a giant hall that led to a staircase for the massive ballroom. The girls went up to the second floor where the ballroom was located. They stood at the open doors and were introduced to the crowd that was already gathered; the announcer referred to Mikki as Miss Rainsworth's friend. Sharon hooked her arm with Mikki's and they walked into the ballroom together.

Mikki looked up and saw an oversized crystal chandelier hang from the middle of the ceiling. She scanned the rest of the room and saw hundreds of candles that were attached to the walls of the ballroom; they made the golden colored walls appear to glow. On one wall to the left of them were big windows that looked out over the infamous rose garden. In the middle of that wall was a glass doorway leading to a balcony. No one was out there so Mikki assumed the doors were locked, or people didn't want to be close to the roses. Round tables lined the one side of the room and Sharon drug Mikki to the table where they were to be seated. They said hello to the other guests sitting at there, and soon the main doors closed and music began playing.

"Looks like we got here just in time; they're about to introduce the Nightray family." Sharon leaned over and whispered to Mikki. The announcer walked to the left side of the doors and cleared his throat. The music stopped and he introduced Vincent Nightray.

**Reviews (not flames) are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Breaking Benjamin nor Pandora hearts.

* * *

><p>I won't stay long in this world so wrong<br>Say good bye  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eyes  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<p>

~Breaking Benjamin Dance with the Devil~

A tall blonde man walked into the room with two different colored eyes; one wine red the other golden.

"That's him," Sharon whispered. "Remember one thing; if he asks you to dance don't even think about refusing him. It would be suicide."

Mikki nodded her head at her thought about the chances of Vincent picking her out of all the other available girls in the crowd. It wasn't very likely. The man in the tuxedo next introduced Gilbert Nightray. He looked older than his brother and had shorter black hair. Next was Elliot Nightray who had the appearance of a youngest brother, and had short light blonde hair. Once the man was done with the introductions the doors were closed again and food was served.

"Ada! Come over here!" Sharon squealed after they were done eating. "I want you to meet my new friend, Mikki!" A girl with green eyes and long blonde hair came over and sat down with them.

"Hello! Hmm, I don't believe I've ever seen you around here," Ada directed to Mikki.

"That's because I'm from the fu-" Sharon stomped on Mikki's foot before she could finish. Ada gave a quizzical look.

"She's from the frontier. You know, America, hehe!" Sharon cheerfully finished. "She came over here to accompany me to the ball. No one else wanted to come. I didn't think you were coming, either."

"Oh well, Elliot personally invited me," Ada giggled. She turned back to Mikki, "How is it over there? We hear a lot of horror stories about people being brutally murdered by those natives."

"Elliot invited you? Oh how charming!" Sharon gushed, trying to get Ada's attention away from Mikki.

"Oh yes, very charming." She brushed Sharon off. " Mikki, do tell me how it is over there. I've always wanted to see America! But I'm afraid I'll be kidnapped at traded around by the natives." Her eyes grew big thinking about it.

"Oh no…no it's not that bad. I don't think…well, it's nice land over there anyway." Mikki fumbled around for things to say, not being the best in early American history. Luckily for her, Elliot came over to their table.

"Hello Ada," he said coming over to their table, but ignoring the other girls. Ada blushed as he held out an arm for her. "I'm glad to see you made it. Would you mind having the first dance with me?" She giggled as she took his arm and walked towards the dance floor.

"What's up with those two?" Mikki asked as soon as Ada was out of ear shot.

Sharon gave her a strange look before she understood what Mikki was asking. "Oh well, Ada's had her eyes on him for a while. When he finally noticed her she played hard to get and that interested him even more. I give them a year before they get married."

"She looks too young to be getting married."

"She's almost past the right age my dear. The usual age is about sixteen, she's already eighteen going nineteen!"

"Oh," Mikki gawked at her, "in my time people aren't allowed to get married at sixteen unless they have parent's consent."

Sharon gave her a shocked look back when a tall dark haired man walked up to the table. "Miss Sharon," Gilbert bowed to her, "Would you mind dancing with me?" Sharon smiled and took his arm.

"I'll be back Mikki, just sit here and look cute." She smiled, heading off towards the other dancing couples. Mikki sat alone at the table feeling awkward and lonesome. She began playing with the edges of her cloth napkin as she looked about the room. Near a table by the doors she saw Vincent standing with two other men. One of the men had long red hair tied up in a ponytail and the other had blonde hair also in a ponytail-who was introduced as Oscar Vessalius. The blonde one wore glasses and had a goatee. As she was studying the group Vincent looked over at her table. She quickly looked away and proceeded to play with the ice in her empty glass. She felt a presence behind her and looked up to see a man she really didn't want to see.

"I don't believe I've seen you before." Vincent coolly stated.

"Crap," Mikki hissed in her head. She avoided eye contact as she replied, "I'm a friend of Sharon Rainsworth. She invited me to come with her; my name's Mikki Chase." She continued playing with the ice.

He gave a smile that almost could have been considered a sneer, "That's an exquisite name; I would love to get to know you. Would you have this dance?" He held his hand out to her. Remembering what Sharon said, she politely took his hand. When they arrived on the floor, he slid his arm around her waist; even though the other men put theirs around the lady's back. She followed what everyone else was doing and put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. He entwined her fingers with his and brought her closer to him.

"I'm really not a good dancer," Mikki said as she backed away from him a little bit and looked down at the ground. This caused him to drop his arm down a little lower. "In fact, I've never really danced before."

He smiled again, "Well then, looks like I'm going to have to teach you. Just follow my lead." He began to slowly turn her around as she looked towards their feet. He lifted her chin up with one finger. "Rule one; don't look at your feet." She looked up at his smile instead, and saw that he had perfectly straight white teeth. Getting lost in his smile, she accidently stepped on his foot. "Rule two; don't step on my foot," he whispered and his smile got wider when he saw her blush. Little did her know, it was from fear.

"Sorry, but I did warn you," she giggled nervously. She felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder to see Sharon staring straight at her. Her eyes were big and scared as she mouthed the words _don't look him in the eyes_. Mikki nodded an understanding and when back to Vincent.

"Where are you from?" He asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"America."

"Oh really? How interesting, I have done some business over there. Where do you live? "

Mikki was at a loss for word and stumbled out whatever first came to mind. "Uh, I live on the outskirts of a few towns. I live with the Indians."

Vincent raised his eyebrows at her answer. "You don't look like you would fit in. Are you willingly living with them?"

"Oh yes! Yup, I just decided to join them one day and never returned back to society-not that they would want me back. But yes, I willingly live in the middle-" Mikki cut herself off and winced as she stepped on his foot again. He just smiled and brushed it off.

"What one?"

"Cherokee," she settled on the first name that came to her mind.

His eyes took on a new sparkle as they looked her over, "So are you an official Indian or just an outlaw?"

"I…I don't really know. I guess I'm just a girl living in the middle of a tribe," Mikki shrugged.

"Do you speak their language?"

"Kind of…so who's that over there?" Mikki quickly changed and nodded to the two men he had been standing with earlier. The song ended and the couples went back to their tables, but Vincent kept Mikki in the middle of the floor.

He gave a mysterious smile, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." She almost looked into his eyes as he bent closer to her.

"You can't tell anybody this, but for some reason I trust you. Maybe because you're an outlaw, too."

She looked up at him and felt a cold fear slice through her. He continued, "I deal with pirates, and the guy with the long red hair is my first mate. Here come with me and you can meet him."

The fear dissolved and she felt a giggle rise in her throat. "Pirates? I love pirates!" She beamed up at him.

"No one knows about this; not even my brother." He began to lead her over to where the men were standing. "Jacque! I want you to meet Mikki."

Jacque smiled at her. His white teeth stood out against his tanned skin he acquired from working on a ship. "My my, looks like you got yourself a pretty one there!" Jacque eyes crinkled with his smile and Mikki couldn't resist smiling back. Vincent scowled at him and Jacque immediately hid his smile and changed his tone, "How do you do ma'am?"

Mikki gave him a kinder smile, "I'm fine, it's nice to meet you." He flashed her another bright smile.

"I was telling her about my ship," Vincent presented once the introductions were over. "We'll have to take her with us sometime. She's from America, so maybe when she's ready to head home we'll escort her." Vincent looked at her and she felt she had no choice but to look positive.

"That would be delightful," she nodded.

"Can we trust her?" Jacque inquired.

"We'll find out now won't we?" Vincent gave a light laugh that gave Mikki the chills.


	3. Chapter 3

Trembling  
>Crawling across my skin<br>Feeling your cold dead eyes  
>Stealing the life of mine<br>I believe in you, I can show you  
>That I can see right through all your empty lies<p>

~Breaking Benjamin-Dance with the Devil~

* * *

><p>"Would you care for another dance, or are you getting tired of me?" Vincent smiled when he turned to Mikki. She took a peek at her table and saw that it was still empty.<p>

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," she shrugged. Jacque choked on his champagne and looked at Vincent. It dawned on Mikki that that wasn't the smartest thing to say to someone like him. "That came out wrong, I meant that I don't know anyone here and you seem friendly enough and Sharon kind of left me and-"

"It's alright Mikki." Vincent looked down at her with a kinder smile. "I get bored of people who don't tell the truth." He led her back out to the dance floor; Mikki kept her eyes looking over his shoulder.

"I also get bored of people who never look me in the eyes. Why don't you? You don't believe those rumors, do you?" He purred, leaning closer to her.

Mikki tried to step back a little, but wouldn't loosen his grip. "Rumors, what rumors?" She lied.

He gave her a skeptical smirk, "That I'm the devil. If you look me in the eyes something fatal will happen to you. I'm not stupid Mikki, I know what people say about me and I know that you've been warned. I'm also not blind; I can see the worried looks I'm getting from Lady Sharon and Lady Ada." He looked down at her, but she stayed silent. Vincent leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I know you're different. You're a terrible liar and I can sense something wrong. You don't belong here, and neither do I." She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he got even closer and his lips brushed past hers as a blush grew on her face. She trembled as an icy feeling crawled across her skin. His lips finally crashed down on hers and she closed her eyes.

"Vincent! Hey there, I was wondering if I could cut in." Elliot interrupted as Ada roughly pushed him over. Vincent broke the kiss and glared at his brother.

"No."

"That's what I thought," he began to walk away but Ada pinched him causing him to quickly turn back. "OW! Vincent, you should learn to share."

"She's mine for the night," Vincent told him, grabbing Mikki by the arm and pulling her through the crowd.

"Stop it!" They heard Elliot yell. Soon he was back at their side rubbing his arm. "Vincent, please be nice. I really would like to dance with Mikki." Vincent stopped walking and glared at Elliot. "Please," Elliot whispered to him, "Ada's trying to kill me."

"That would be your problem, not mine." He continued walking and Mikki noticed they were going to the balcony she thought was locked.

Elliot gave a sigh of defeat. Out of the corner of Mikki's eye she could see Sharon beating Gilbert with her fan, pushing him in their direction.

"Vincent!" Gilbert finally broke free of the blows and came up to his brother. Vincent ignored him and took out a small gold key. When they got to the balcony, he unlocked the door.

"Stop Vince, listen to your big brother and stay inside. It's too cold out for the balcony anyways." Gilbert tried to persuade him.

Vincent finally turned around, but only to sneer at his brother. "Stay out of my business Gilbert. I'm in no mood to have to be harsh with you, but you are quite annoying tonight."

Gilbert got a hurt look on his face and headed towards a shadowy corner, Sharon hot on his heels with her fan. Sharon gave one final look back at her friend as Vincent pulled her outside and slammed the doors. Mikki could feel panic set in as he backed her into the railing and put an arm on either side of her so that she was trapped.

"Do you still believe them?" He asked as he fiercely grabbed her chin, trying to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Get off!" She screamed digging her nails into his chest trying to push him off; but he was too strong for her.

"Oh Mikki, I thought you were better than them. Prove to those judgmental people that they're wrong and look at me. I promise I won't bite." He gave a sinister laugh.

"Never!" She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand and began to play with her fingers.

"You're such a little bitch." He smiled at her. "Why must you make things difficult?" He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head. Instead he gave a deep throaty laugh that she could feel. Tears began to form in Mikki's eyes when she looked through the glass doors and saw everyone watching, yet doing nothing. It was like they were mannequins in a store window.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" She whimpered.

"Fear," he hissed into her ear, "Fear can go a long way". She looked back at them and mouthed the word 'please' before Vincent blocked her view.

"It's no use," he cooed into her ear, almost sounding bored.

"Please Vincent, just stop, please." She pleaded one last time.

"Look into my eyes and show me that you're not one of them, then I'll think about it."

Mikki gave in; she turned her face towards him and her breath got shallow as she felt her life start to drain out of her. Just before she lifted her eyes to him she heard a sound of glass crashing.

"No!" Someone ripped Vincent off of her. Mikki looked up and saw that it was Jacque.

"What the hell!" Vincent growled.

"Leave her alone Vincent! You can't take her."

All of Vincent's earlier humor has disappeared; his face was contorted and Mikki instantly registered his face being the face of death. Vincent went after Jacque with a pair of scissors he pulled from one of his sleeves. Jacque quickly dogged out of his way and as soon as Vincent turned around to strike him again, Jacque grabbed his arm. They wrestled around until Jacque was able to throw the scissors out into the rose bushes.

Vincent watched them fall, then whipped his head back towards Jacque. "Bad idea," he said as he pulled out a gun from his other sleeve and pointed it at Mikki. "Heh, I can't believe the stupid girl actually believed my story of pirates. I almost had her too, until you had to come." He scowled towards Jacque.

"Mikki, I need you to listen to me," Jacque tried to lure her to look at him, but she was frozen at the sight of Vincent holding a gun towards her.

"She won't, because death is too strong." Vincent gave a malicious chuckle.

"Mikki! You need to believe in me," Jacque pleaded ignoring Vincent.

"Why should she, she doesn't know you."

"Mikki!" She finally was able to turn her eyes toward Jacque. He had an anxious look on his face as he told her one simple word, "Jump."

She looked into Jacques' eyes and broke free from the fear and did what she was told. Without hesitation she pulled herself over the railing and felt herself free falling. As she was coming closer to the ground she could hear Vincent scream a terrible demonic scream. She closed her eyes waiting for the final impact.

* * *

><p>Mikki opened her eyes and all she saw was white. As her focus came into view she noticed it was a tiled ceiling with bright lights. She could hear birds chirping and felt a comfortable cool breeze. She turned her head to the right and saw a few monitors with flashing screens. She saw the window where the breeze came in and noticed two bluebirds sitting on the window sill.<p>

"Mikki?" A young man's voice said. She blinked a few times before she turned her stiff neck to the other side. There was a blonde boy and a brunette girl standing by her bed-Oz and Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Oz asked. She tried to respond, but her throat was too raw from the tubes they had taken out of her earlier.

"Don't try and make her talk nitwit." Alice slapped the boy upside the head.

"Is she awake?" A man walked into the room.

"Yeah, she took the fall pretty hard; she broke all her limbs and three ribs. They said she was lucky she didn't break her spine or that she made it at all." Oz explained to the newcomer.

"Oz, you might upset her," Alice whispered.

"Sorry," he turned to look at Mikki. Once he got her attention he nodded towards the man. "This here is your hero. He's the paramedic that found you and saved you. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here." Oz got up and pulled over the man that walked into the room. The guy blushed and shrugged his shoulders meekly. Mikki looked up at him and saw that it was Jacque.

~ The End! ~


End file.
